


Sulfur

by lionessvalenti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks he's pregnant with the devil, but the baby might not be the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulfur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



"I think I'm pregnant with the devil."

Stiles had been thinking this for a while now, nearly six months into his pregnancy, but it was the first time he voiced the fear out loud, and definitely the first time he'd mentioned it to Peter.

They were stretched out on the bed together, Peter on his side, propped up on an elbow, reading a paperback book. Stiles was on his back, though he probably shouldn't have been, staring up at the ceiling.

When he was kid, he used to stare up at the textures in the ceiling for hours, looking for faces he'd never be able to find again. Now, he could feel all their eyes staring at him.

Peter chuckled, but didn't look up from his book. "That's just morning sickness."

Stiles pulled up the front of his shirt and placed his hands on his swollen stomach. He should be freaking out like his friends were (or maybe they were just horrified that he'd been sleeping with Peter, which maybe he should have been, too). It was an unnatural thing, for a guy to pregnant, but he'd felt only calm about it since he found out. Eerie calm.

But there were too many other things to worry about that weren't the fact that Stiles was pregnant. It was the whispers he started hearing in the night. He hoped it was actually a baby in there. He felt it move, but there was no way of knowing. He couldn't exactly go to the hospital and the other options (going to a fucking _animal hospital_ ) seemed too gross.

Women have been having babies a lot longer than there have been ultrasound machines. Men, on the other hand, less so.

"I don't feel sick," Stiles replied, but he did. He'd been constantly queasy ever since the start of his pregnancy and Peter knew that. "I feel..." He didn't know. His friends called and they came over, but he ignored them. He couldn't stand the way they stared at his stomach or their comments about Peter. He hadn't talked to his dad in weeks, and that probably hurt the most. He just wanted to for everything to be normal again.

Or, at least as normal as it could get for a guy who was friends with werewolves.

"You're paranoid," Peter said, and he set the book aside. He ran a finger down the side of Stiles' neck. "Is someone feeling neglected?"

"Yes, I'm jealous of your book taking up all your time," Stiles muttered as he rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to _talk to you_."

Peter curled up against Stiles' body, turning him onto his side. "Our baby is not the devil. We don't know the effects of male werewolf pregnancy. Everything you're experiencing might be completely normal."

"You know, 'might be' isn't very encouraging," Stiles replied, and he was about to say more, but his next thought disappeared right off his tongue as he felt Peter's hand slip down the back of the stretchy lounge pants he'd been wearing ever since he got too big for his jeans.

"If you want my attention, you just have to tell me," Peter purred in Stiles' ear. He pulled down the backside of the pants and rubbed himself against the slit of Stiles' ass.

"I don't -- this isn't--" Stiles tried to protest, but his words faded into moans as Peter pushed into him.

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles' body, hands grasping around the belly. "I can always give you what you need."

 _This isn't what I need_ , Stiles thought, but it didn't matter. Peter was going to take what he wanted and Stiles could only succumb to it. He could give into the pleasure that put him in this position in the first place. He couldn't deny that Peter was persuasive.

"You love the baby, Stiles," Peter whispered. "I want you to have the baby, you need to have the baby. You need this baby."

"Need the baby," Stiles mumbled back at him. Maybe this _was_ what he needed. Just a little attention from Peter. A reminder that he loved the baby he was carrying.

"That's my boy," Peter said, his voice smooth as silk. He thrust his hand down the front of Stiles' pants and grasped his cock. "Come on, daddy."

The inside of Stiles' mouth felt like it was lined with matchsticks, and the smell of sulfur was overwhelming. As his orgasm unfolded around him, he opened his mouth, and with his cry, smoke seemed to emerge from his body in a black cloud of all his worries and fears.

His body sagged against Peter's. "Daddy," he said with a satisfied sigh.

Peter kissed the back of Stiles' neck. "That's right." He pulled away and rolled out of the bed. "You get some rest, kiddo. You deserve it."

Stiles nodded and kicked off his sticky pants. "Hey, Peter, you love the baby too, right?"

Peter stopped and smiled. "Of course I do." As he turned away, Stiles was certain he saw a flash of black in Peter's eyes.

Curling up on his side, Stiles wrapped his arms around his stomach. It could have been a trick of the light, but maybe the baby wasn't the one he should be afraid of.


End file.
